The present invention relates to dispensing units and pertains particularly to a metered dosage dispensing unit.
It is frequently desirable to dispense certain liquids in specific measured quantities from a bottle or container. For example, many liquid medications are prescribed in specific dosage quantities.
One prior art approach has been to provide a dosage well in a bottle or container so that specific dosages can be administered directly from the container by a nozzle or orifice without the use of external measuring and/or administering instruments. The problem with many prior art devices is that the container or bottle must be carefully tilted in the precise direction of the dosage well in order to fill the well with the defined dosage.
The present invention is directed to an improved dosage dispensing unit which overcomes the aforementioned problem in prior art devices.